


Dreamin' About the Things That We Could Be

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's proposal stirs up feelings that Darren is determined to bury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamin' About the Things That We Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't own anyone mentioned, fictional character or otherwise. Title taken from OneRepublic's "Counting Stars." I don't own the rights to that, either.

He turns the ring over in his hand. Despite having the lines recited, his heart flips in his chest.

He doesn't know whether it's Blaine's nervousness or his own, probably both.

If he wasn't wearing someone else's skin, he knows what he would say to the man that will be standing before him.

_"Let's get out of this fucking place. We can run away to some remote village in Italy, where you'll write and I'll play music. I'll teach you all the language and customs you need to know. What we don't know, we can learn together. We can learn each other. We'll have breakfast in cafés and we'll shop in the market for dinner. I'll cook for you, and with you. I'll love you, the way you deserve. We could be happy."_

These words linger on his tongue like poison, because he's not Darren right now, and he'd never be _that_ Darren, anyway. He's bogged down in a world where everyone has expectations of who he is, and where they all want something from him.

He can't just run out on them, though, even if most of them are greedy assholes. Besides, he'd never ruin what he's spent his entire life building, and tempt Chris with a future he couldn't give him.

Maybe he could, if he carried Blaine's reckless courage into his own life. He'd be brave enough to admit what he and Chris have known for years: that they belong together, despite the inability to connect the pieces perfectly.

But he drives these thoughts away when they film the scene, because they don't serve Blaine, who's rediscovered the love of his life and needs the whole world to know.

Darren doesn't need that; he only needs Chris, but he never says so. He lets the proposed confession die on his lips before it hits the air, unlike his teenage alter ego, who could never contain his feelings like that.

Blaine, despite repeated rejections, always spills his heart out at the risk of losing the person he cares about most in this world. He doesn't watch him flourish with someone else by his side, someone who gives him a semblance of steadiness, but never ignites that spark inside of him.

However, Chris will probably survive well enough without that. He'll continue his success, hopefully, and maybe Darren will, too.

But they won't do it together.

They'll remain in a world where their lives aren't etched out on a page, and where the perfect words to express what Darren feels always lie out of reach.

They won't stay entwined, like their characters, even if the line about remembering each other from somewhere feels so true that Darren could have written it himself (but he didn't, and would never directly confess something like that to Chris).

Instead, they'll grow apart, until Darren believes that he dreamt up this person that was seemingly created for him, and in his worst nightmare, he let him slip away.

Sometimes, he'll wake up in a cold sweat, realizing that his nightmare is real.


End file.
